a change in the weather
by sahriaWatkins
Summary: snapes daughter arrives late at hogwarts in sixth and helps angainst the dark arts after severe training with her father
1. Default Chapter

As Harry sat down at the beginning of the year feast, he couldn't help being exited by seeing the sorting ceremony once again. As the three legged stool with the old hat on came in carried by professor Magonagall, 40 or so small scared figures followed her into the great hall. Oddly there was an older girl standing at the back. She was tall, slim, raven hair and about sixteen.   
  
The whole school looked at her with the same look of anticipation for and explanation on the face's. Harry skimmed his eyes across the staff table. He stopped at Snape, he was looking at something, with an interested and almost loving look on his face. Harry followed his gaze and it landed on the girl, she watched intently as the sorting hat sang his verse of warning, wisdom and advice. The hat concluded with a message of not letting old grudges come between the fight against the dark lord. Ron leaned towards Harry and whispered.   
  
'Does that hat's speech get edited by Binns? It's so tedious, wonder who that girl is?'  
  
Harry smiled but he was not really interested, he watched as the hat got to M 'McCrackhorn, Lucy' sorted into 'Ravenclaw'. Magonagall called out the second last name on her list 'Zornac, Cassandra' the fair girl was sorted into Griffindor, and welcomed with applause. Then everyone's attention turned to the thing they were more interested in . The girl.  
  
that's the first little intro chapter thing any feedback would be good thanks 


	2. chpter 2: snape got laid?

Authors note: well it has been about six months since I updated this but that is because I was in boarding school but I have been a busy beever writing all manner of crap for you all…but first the next chapter of that thing

Dumbledore stood and looked imploringly at the school, and there attention slowly turned towards him.  
' As you will have noticed we have a new arrival, she will be sorted into one of our four fine houses, one girl in sixth year from each house has been asked to be a chaperone, if she graces that house.' Hermione beamed at this, Harry guessed that she was the Griffindor representative.  
'Sabbella, Oriana, concetta….' 'didn't go to lightly on the names did they.' remarked Ron.  
'-Snape.' The whole school broke into a raucous, and Dumbledore had to raise his hands for silence.  
As Sabella stepped up to the hat and sensed all the eyes in the hall in the back of her head. She looked up to the staff table, made eye contact with her father, who gave her a weak smile. She sat on the stool, which wobbled slightly and then she placed the old hat on her crown. It ruffled her hair and felt odd, but that was before it spoke.  
'a late comer, eh?' She tried to clear her head of all thoughts.  
'Relax, you have a clever mind, like that of your father.' 'I am not my father!.' She almost said aloud 'Of course your not, you seem intent to prove this point, but Slytherin is a obvious choice for you its in your blood.' 'Blood not heart' ' Fine then, for your persuasion, I'll put you in….GRIFFINDOR!' a cheer broke out from the Griffindor table, but it was a half-hearted one, Hermione went up to greet her and Sabella sat next to her, and opposite Harry. Her black eyes had a green twinkle and pierced Harry's with a curious look. He thought of something to break the silence.  
….think….think damn you, but Ron had saved him. Within in his mouthful of mashed potatoes, he said.  
'So 'our 'napes 'aughter.' Sabella looked distgusted Hermione Slapped him over the haed.  
'yes, I am his daughter.' She said with dignity.  
'Wow! Snape got laid.' Ron interjected, Sabella ignored this comment and turned to Harry.  
'So, your Harry Potter? You aren't what I was expecting.' Harry was confused at some of this, his feelings must of shown on his face. 'Well, Dad said you were ugly, annoying and bratish.' 'That doesn't surprise me.' 'Why?' 'he hates him.' Ron interjected ' I did realise, he is me father.' she replied icily,  
'so….' Started Harry trying to change the subject,'so, how come you joined hog warts so late?' 


End file.
